Falling down
by H.Sung-eun
Summary: Alfred was angry of Arthur, but why? The reason is the following: he didn't answer his call. USxUK. Mention of Suicide, mistaken AmeriPan. T because I'm paranoid. Failed title.


Title: Falling down

Pairing: US x UK

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, characters' suicide. Mention of mistaken AmeriPan.

Note: Hi, everyone. :D This is SungEun here! My plot bunny started to pass away, but now I've got a Birthday one-shot to write for my friend. So I tried to make it less rated as possible. OTL Anyway, hope you'll enjoy with this story! Feel free to review for anything, all reviews are appreciated. :D ANNNNNDDDDDDD HAPPY BIRTHDAY PANG! :D

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones, a role model for American stereotype, is <em>not<em> a type of person who was easily pissed off.

Although, only a certain person is the cause of those non-ordinary rages from the American.

His name is Arthur Kirkland.

First, he came from England, and he nags _a lot_. Sometimes he even yells at Alfred with words he couldn't understand, but that wasn't the main reason, because Alfred even found those words hilarious sometime. Truth to be told, he didn't even know why Arthur has called him a git and didn't even know its meaning.

Second, he had made him said the word _'sorry' _for a billion of times before. From small things to any big thing. It was alright though, because most of the time Alfred is the one who needs to say sorry.

Third, he had stolen the American's heart.

Forth and the last, he haven't answered Alfred's call _yet_.

Okay, okay. It sounded silly, but imagine if you call someone for a hundred time and that person still haven't answered the call. That was very an _ordinary_ thing for a human-being who has a cell phone.

Well, apparently, the forth reason is the reason why Alfred is mad right now.

Actually, there _is_ an another reason, but Alfred couldn't recall what.

"Just answer it already, Arthur." Said the anxious American who was now clearly impatient. After a while, the American eventually decided to visit his lover's house.

Without knocking the door first, because the tall blonde knows that doing that will make his lover furious for sure.

"Hey, Art-hey, why's the door unlocked?" Alfred muttered to himself surprisingly, after he pushed the door open.

The American soon search the house for sandy short blond hair of his lover only too found that the house looked as dusty as ever, Alfred's pale brows knitted in worry, Arthur will _never_ let his house be in such a... _bad_ condition.

Unsatisfied by whatever was happening, Alfred sprinted to the second floor's bedroom -where Arthur's bedroom is. Only to found nothing, _except_ a piece of paper; which when the American reached and read it, he gasped in shock and dropped it.

Causing the past event to be recalled.

"_Artie!" Alfred practically yelled at the closed door in front of him, after knocking for the billionth time. He decided to break in, even though it was illegal._

_The house was as neat as usual, but the Brit was nowhere to be found._

"_Artie! Are we playing hide and seek or something?" He yelled again, yet earned no response. He yelled again._

"_Art-" Suddenly, there was a strange sound, which sounded like a gun was fired._

"_Arthur!" Alfred sprinted to the direction where the sound was made, the second floor's bedroom. _

_The door was wide open, and the scene inside it made Alfred screamed his heart out._

_At the middle of the room, a man was in a small pond of blood. He was Arthur Kirkland. A pocket knife lay beside him, covered in blood._

_Whatever happened next, or how did the police came in, Alfred didn't know. All he knew was he found a piece of blood-strained paper -a letter as he soon saw that it was addressed to him- and read it._

_Dear Alfred,_

_I really love you, you git. Even though, it seems like you don't feel the same anymore. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but the pain I've encountered these weeks pushed me to no choice. I wouldn't blame you at all, Alfred, because it was all my fault. I was a really bad lover for you; for insulting you and-ARGH, you know bloody well what I mean. The point is this; I'm so sorry for everything. I'm such an idiot for being so offensive to you, because I don't know how to show how much I adored you. Well, I believed you're not the type of guy who read letters; I'll keep it short then. I hope you and Kiku will be happy together. Take a good care of him and don't let him be like me._

_ Love,_

_ Arthur._

The problem was that it was all misunderstanding. Alfred didn't cheat on Arthur, he was asking advices from Kiku about how could he improve his relationship with the Brit. However, it turned out that Arthur didn't understand and ended his life.

Alfred, in result, was too shock with the truth and still believe that Arthur was still alive. Untill he found the letter once again.

Alfred stared at the letter.

He stared, and stared, and stared.

Emotions started to flood in like a tsunami, crashing into his heart, mind, and soul.

He soon found himself walking downstairs to the kitchen. He found a knife and stabbed his own self in his abdomen.

The last thing Alfred F. Jones recall was the fifth reason why he get angry because Arthur, it was that the Brit loved him so much. So much it ended his life. Still, in the last moment of Alfred's life he said his last sentence before he went to his beloved.

"Arthur, I love you, and I'm _sorry_."

**END.**

* * *

><p>AN: Kindly tell me how you feel about the story, and thanks for reading. :)


End file.
